This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to an automatically forced fluid supply system for lubricating a crankpin in such an engine.
One technique for lubricating an internal combustion engine involves suspending fluid lubricant in a gaseous medium within the engine housing. In two-cycle, crankcase scavenged, internal combustion engines, lubricating oil is sometimes mixed with fuel to produce a lubricating mist within the engine when the mixture is mixed with air and admitted into the engine crankcase.
Known methods of supplying lubricant to the crankpin bearing in such engines include forming various holes, slots and similar apertures in the crankpin bore of each engine connecting rod. As each connecting rod moves during operation of the engine, lubricant is intercepted and partially retained by the holes and slots. Because the movement of each connecting rod relative to the suspended lubricant is oscillatory in nature, however, lubricant can be forced out of, as well as into, the crankpin bearing when such prior techniques are employed. Inefficient or inadequate lubrication can result.
Attention is directed to the following
______________________________________ Perry 4,515,110 May 7, 1985 Perry 4,466,387 August 21, 1984 Meyer 2,196,422 April 9, 1940 Stenglemeir 1,890,550 December 13, 1932 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the following foreign patent:
______________________________________ Krupp Akt. GB 2,851 February 11, 1905 ______________________________________